


Daffodils and Daisies -Traducción-

by Maya_0196



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amor platónico, Connor merece la felicidad, Connor padece ‘Hanahaki’, Connor-whump, El lenguaje de las flores, Final Feliz, Hanahaki's disease, Hurt/confort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mención de pensamientos suicidas, Mentí, O algo así ya que no hay sexo ni besos, Post-Canon, Romance, Sentimental, Temporal amor no correspondido, Traducción, centric Connor, depresión, hay besos en la frente, miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Hank y Connor han visto una gran cantidad de crímenes y asesinatos de todo tipo que han surgido desde que se aprobaron las leyes que le daban derechos a los androides, pero esto era nuevo. De hecho, nada en la escena les gritaba ‘crimen’, donde un androide había sido encontrado muerto con flores brotando de su cuerpo.---AKA: Después de la Revolución Pacifista, los desviados empiezan a verse afectados por la enfermedad ‘hanahaki’. (Es decir, la enfermedad donde tu amor no correspondido es representado con flores que crecen fuera de tu cuerpo hasta que eres correspondido o mueres por el crecimiento de ellas).*Traducción autorizada.





	Daffodils and Daisies -Traducción-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daffodils and Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440493) by [Rangerskirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Detroit Become Human no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a su desarrollador Quantic Dream y a Sony Interactive Entertainment. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Trabajo por y para fans.
> 
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Rangerskirt, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.  
> Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No se auoriza bajo ningún concepto, sin excepción, adaptaciones y publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. En el caso de que encuentres esta historia en otras plataformas diferentes a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, o en otras cuentas ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Portada:**

****

* * *

 

 

**Único capítulo.**

No es frecuente que Connor se quedara sin palabras, pero se quedó mirando al cuerpo tendido del androide en medio de una pequeña cocina de un apartamento con flores brotando por su abdomen y pecho, o más bien por todo su cuerpo en general. La revolución androide había llegado a su fin hace más de un año y medio; las leyes que apelaban por los derechos de los androides vinieron pocos meses después y desde entonces, Connor y Hank no habían tenido descanso de los crímenes y asesinatos tanto de los androides como de humanos, pero nunca habían visto algo parecido a esto.

Su compañero suspiró profundamente y recogió su cabello gris en una coleta para mantenerlo fuera de sus ojos.

— Connor, ¿puedes hacer un registro rápido y decirme cuáles son esas flores? — Su voz baja pero gentil como él le dijo mientras empezaba a revisar el resto del apartamento débilmente iluminado.

—Claro, Hank.

« _Escaneando:_

-Tipo: Narciso silvestre (Amarillo): Puede usarse como medicina provisional.

En lenguaje de las flores: _Nuevos comienzos o amor no correspondido._

 

-Tipo: Anémona (Rosa). Puede resultar tóxica en grandes consumos.

En lenguaje de las flores: _Amor muerto o abandonado._

 

-Tipo: Tulipán (Rojo). N/A

En lenguaje de las flores: _Declaración de Amor._

Connor exploró en Internet rápidamente pero sólo mantuvo la información pertinente, cosas que parecían correlacionarse entre sí.

— No creo que hayan sido utilizadas para causar la muerte, algunas pueden causar molestias para los cuerpos humanos, pero nada de eso debería afectar al _thirium_ de la forma en que lo hacen —Le dice a Hank—. En el lenguaje de las flores, todas tienen algo que ver con algún tipo de amor.

Regresó su mirada hacia Hank, quien se arrodilló junto a él para darle a la horrible, pero también triste y hermosa escena, un vistazo.

—No hay señales de pelea y no veo cómo podría ser un asesinato o cómo sucedió en primer lugar. El thirium no puede apoyar el crecimiento de las flores aunque al ver la zona que presenta mayor cantidad de ellas sugiere lo contrario, cerca de la bomba de Thirium y los tubos principales de su pecho. Todas estas otras áreas con flores asomándose por ellas tienen conductos mucho más pequeños.

Connor sonrió un poco y miró a su compañero.

— ¿Has estado leyendo ese manual de androides que te dejé el mes pasado? —Hank se había quejado de no saber cómo salvar la vida de Connor a comparación de ayudar a un oficial humano en el campo, por lo que le había dejado un libro sobre conceptos básicos de Androide en el escritorio del hombre.

—Tch, cállate Connor. Sabes estoy aburrido ya que me has puesto un límite en mi bebida semanal. —Su voz no mostró malicia alguna al decir esto.

Un calor se propagó a través del cuerpo de Connor partiendo de su metálico corazón, en el mismo lugar donde florecían aquellos brotes en el cuerpo del androide en el suelo. Las cosas entre Hank y él habían estado muy bien desde la revolución, pero ninguna mejor que en los últimos meses en particular. No tenía idea de lo que había cambiado, pero ambos tenían esa sincronía tanto en la casa como en el trabajo que no tenía forma de describirlo con palabras.

Convertirse en un desviado fue la mejor decisión de su vida artificial, seguro había malas emociones y había experimentado algunas de ellas, pero las buenas hicieron que todo valiera la pena.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Connor se puso de pie.

—No creo que esto sea un homicidio, pero iré a hablar con algunos vecinos para ver si algo extraño ha ocurrido recientemente. —Hank asintió y el androide se fue, tocando las puertas. La mayoría no abrió u obtuvo respuesta alguna, unos pocos lo hicieron, pero no hubo mucha información para recoger.

Lo que descubrió fue que el androide, cuyo nombre es Andrew, era un vecino tranquilo y agradable que tenía un amante humano que venía una o dos veces por semana. Aún no había sido identificada, no se sabía mucho sobre ella más que era de relativa corta estatura con largo cabello castaño y que ambos habían estado discutiendo fuertemente de manera constante en últimos días, y que ella no había estado por allí desde hace dos semanas.

— No hay mucho que podamos hacer más que esperar a que ella escuche sobre esto y se ponga en contacto con nosotros gracias a que este lugar no posee cámara alguna. Sólo me pregunto… tenían que haber crecido fuera de él, ¿por qué no intentó arrancarse alguna? —Hank dijo después de escuchar lo que Connor descubrió.

Él estuvo tranquilo la mayor parte del camino a casa después de dejar la estación sin antes completar sus informes y dejar el cuerpo con los profesionales en el laboratorio y una vez dentro de ella, huyó rápidamente a su habitación. Era la antigua habitación de Cole; ocho meses después de volverse desviado, había ayudado a Hank a limpiar la habitación viendo que guardar y qué donar. Fue un día muy emotivo para ambos, las lágrimas de Hank eran inconsolables por más que lo intentó, pero lo superaron, aunque aún evitaba la recamara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Connor cerró la puerta antes de despojarse poco a poco sus ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior para poder verse en el espejo colocado en la esquina de su dormitorio. Aproximadamente diez pequeños capullos de flores crecían en un círculo imperfecto alrededor de su bomba de _thirium_ , más brotes se encontraban esporádicamente esparcidos a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna derecha por donde el tubo corría bajo su piel artificial.

Él sabía por qué el androide no había tratado de arrancar cualquiera de las flores, él mismo lo había intentado, era doloroso. Era tan jodidamente doloroso que incluso el más pequeño tirón que una vez había hecho lo dejó de rodillas, pero si no lo tocaba e ignoraba, Connor por lo general se olvidaba que estaban allí debajo de sus ropas.

-Tipo: Daffodil (Narciso)/Jonquil.

En lenguaje de las flores: _Deseo de afecto devuelto._

Ninguna había florecido a pesar que la primera surgió un día antes de su desviación y desde entonces, lentamente han aparecido más. Estaba asustado, era algo completamente desconocido para varios hasta la llamada de hoy dándoles aviso de la muerte de un androide por el crecimiento de las flores en su cuerpo. Connor había asumido que era un defecto de su prototipo pero en el fondo, sabía que se trataba de algo más serio, y ahora estaba seguro de por qué. ¿Debería decirle a Hank?

Antes que pudiera decidir cualquier cosa un golpe en la puerta escuchó.

—Connor, ¿vendrás a ver el partido conmigo? Es cierto que los Detroit Gears juegan esta noche, ¡pero apenas van diez minutos de juego y ya están perdiendo!— Rápidamente se puso de pie mientras tomaba su ropa y se la colocaba antes de prácticamente lanzarse hacia a la puerta para abrirla dejando ver a Hank, quien sorprendido, sólo parpadeó un poco antes de sonreír —. A pesar que tienes un reloj en tu cabeza, aun así te las arreglaste para olvidar que comenzó el juego… los desviados son tan extraños.

 No fue hasta el medio tiempo que su mente empezó a turbarse de cientos de pensamientos y emociones, con Sumo recostado en un extremo del sofá y Hank del otro lado con Connor aplastado en el medio. Podía sentir las piernas de ambos rozarse, presionarse una contra la otra y sólo eso era casi suficiente para abrumar sus sensores aunque ambos vistieran pantalones, su estómago se sentía pesado y no se sentía capaz de mirar a su compañero.

¿Cuándo habían empezado estos sentimientos? Esta no era la primera vez, pero tampoco es como si pudiera recordar la primera.

— ¿Estás bien, Connor? Has estado algo distraído desde que volvimos de la escena de crimen de hace rato… Apenas estás prestando atención al juego — Y era verdad, Hank tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón con su codo y preguntarle si vio lo que sucedió — Por no hablar que tu LED ha estado tornándose amarillo de vez en vez en los últimos veinte minutos.

Connor no tuvo el suficiente valor para quitarse el LED, o quizás todavía no lo tenía, pero estaba seguro que un día se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo con su estado de ‘desviado’ para hacerlo; por lo general, Hank trataba de ignorar esa pequeña parte para darle a su amigo un poco de privacidad con sus emociones.

— Lo siento, Hank. Sólo estaba… he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente, nada serio.

Los ojos de Hank permanecieron fijos en él y estudiaron cada línea marcada en su rostro con tanta intensidad que parecía estar pensando algo con tanta fuerza justo como Connor estaba haciendo hace unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—Conozco esa mirada, estás enamorado de alguien. No lo niegues, soy viejo pero no tonto. No te molestaré con saber quién es, estoy contento con que lo que sea que estés pensando sea algo bueno—Y ese fue el final del tema, ninguno dijo palabra alguna sobre amoríos o romance en toda la noche, concentrándose en el juego en su lugar.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el DPD encontró y archivó el caso del androide Andrew, desde entonces han sido reportadas otras seis víctimas del mismo estilo. Todas eran de diferentes modelos sin ninguna conexión entre sí más que la de ser desviados; todos tenían diferentes flores que crecían fuera de sus cuerpos cuyos significados se relacionaban con el amor.

Después del tercer caso, mismo que Hank y él habían sido relevados de la investigación dado la diferencia que existía en ellos a comparación de las especificaciones que originalmente se les habían asignado, el Caso Hanahaki –como se le había llamado– fue etiquetado oficialmente como una enfermedad que afectaba a los androides y no fue clasificado como un delito causado por un tercero. Todavía seguían recibiendo informes de androides que encontraban muertos en callejones o en sus apartamentos, más de esos seis encontrados habían venido confesando que habían notado el crecer de estas flores en su cuerpo y ahora estaban siendo estudiados.

Connor, por supuesto, no pertenecía a ese grupo. Mantuvo oculta su condición aun a pesar del rápido aumento de estas en las últimas tres semanas. Tampoco había estado mucho en casa como era su costumbre durante esas semanas, con excusas de mierda salía por su cuenta a investigar y lo que encontró lo asustó tanto que se sintió por todo su endoesqueleto.

Las flores están relacionadas con la tristeza y el amor, varios de los androides fallecidos habían estado atraídos o enamorados de alguien y el susodicho los ignoraron o fueron rechazados, tal como los muchos que aún viven; la forma en que más capullos brotaban mientras más pensaba en Hank… no debería ser posible que una enfermedad sea relativa al amor no correspondido, pero era la única cosa con la que Connor podía relacionar viendo todos los hechos.

Esa misma mañana, Connor contactó a Markus con la esperanza que pudiera tener algo más de información, y para su suerte el otro androide la tenía. Tenía un contacto que estaba seguro, Connor querría hablar con ella. Es por esa razón que se encontraba en su situación actual, esperando cual delincuente en un oscuro callejón en el centro de Detroit.

Sus procesadores de audio captaron el sonido de suaves pisadas acercándose desde su derecha, giró rápidamente hacia esa dirección viendo a un androide femenino de cabellera rojiza acercarse.

—Eres el ‘amigo’ de Markus, ¿Connor, cierto? —Le preguntó, sus manos inquietas mostraban su malestar.

—Sí, debes ser Cynthia —dice y ella ante su respuesta afirma en un movimiento con la cabeza— ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esto? —Connor tira de la manga de su chaqueta mostrando los pequeños capullos sin abrir en su muñeca antes de cubrirlos rápidamente después de unos pocos segundos.

El rostro de la pelirroja se mantuvo estoica, seria, sin mostrar sus emociones.

— Tienes varias de ellas…

—Empezaron a brotar lentamente, pero ahora han estado creciendo cada vez más rápido y he notado como algunas han comenzado a florecer, por favor… cualquier cosa que puedas decirme es importante—Le dijo, sin hacer el mínimo intento de ocultar la desesperación en su voz — No estoy listo para morir y dejar todo lo que tengo.

La idea de dejar a Hank, a Sumo y a su feliz vida juntos atrás era más de lo que podía soportar. Nunca volvería a salir con Sumo a caminar o rascarle sus orejas, nunca vería a los Detroit Gears jugar con Hank, ni resolvería casos a su lado, a bromear con él ni sentir la sensación de calor fluir a través de su cuerpo…

—Hay una forma de detenerlo, pero no te va a gustar. Iba a empezar a difundir esta información a los androides con la ayuda de Markus, pero me dijo que era posible desearas hablar conmigo en privado. Dijo que eres un poco tímido y reservado cuando se trata de asuntos como este —Tenía que recordarse darle las gracias a Markus más tarde, lo último que quería era que Hank empiece a sospechar que algo estaba mal con él.

«Sobreviví al darme una transfusión de _thirium_ similar a como los humanos lo hacen con su sangre. Lentamente, las flores murieron pero… también lo hicieron mis sentimientos por la persona que amé —Continuó, sin mostrarse afectada en lo más mínimo por aquello—. No tengo nada para probártelo dado que soy la única que ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, pero me temo que el perder los sentimientos podría ser el único precio que habría que pagar por vivir. La única otra cosa que puedes esperar es que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos cuando te confieses.

Él no quería esto. ¡No quería escoger ninguna de esas opciones! El pánico se apoderó de sí, todo lo que quería era seguir viviendo tal y como estaban sin la necesidad de obligar a Hank a ser algo más aún si era lo que Connor más deseaba. De igual manera, no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de sus sentimientos, sólo los ha tenido por un corto periodo de tiempo como para regresar a ser una insensible y fría máquina dispuesta a aceptar su sentencia de muerte.

— ¿Estás segura que si se lo digo, desaparecerán?— La voz de Connor tembló un poco al decirlo, no podía evitarlo, estaba asustado.

—No estoy segura, pero estas flores definitivamente están relacionadas con el amor, así que es posible que la persona que amas pueda ayudar… Le dije al hombre que amaba lo que sentía y me rechazó. Florecieron más rápido después de eso —Le advirtió—. No sé nada más, así que si no te importa…

—No, por supuesto. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Connor caminó hacia su casa en un intento que el aire fresco de la noche calmase sus nervios al menos un poco, pero lo único que hizo fue malhumorarse. Apenas dio un paso al adentrarse a la casa por la puerta principal, fue recibido inmediatamente por una manta de pelo que empezó a frotarse contra sus piernas.

—Hola, Sumo — empujó un poco al perro para terminar de ingresar a la casa sin notar a Hank, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en su mano mientras veía la televisión.

—Hey, Connor. ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en todo el día.

No pudo encontrar palabras para responder, sintió como su garganta se apretó y se convirtió en sollozos apenas contenidos. Ante esto, caminó directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de ponerle el seguro.

Quería conservar estos sentimientos tanto como pueda, antes que llegue el día que deba renunciar a ellos sólo para permanecer a su lado, insensible, paralizado. No era justo, ni siquiera estaba listo para detener la cálida sensación del revolotear de mariposas en su estómago cada vez que está al lado de su compañero.

¿Y qué era lo más lógico que hiciera? Autodañarse.

Las cosas estuvieron tensas entre ellos durante las siguientes dos semanas. Connor sabe que ha estado irritable, cortante, simplemente siendo un mezquino con Hank, pero cuanto más piensa en su pareja más crecen y empiezan a florecer. Inclusive, han comenzado a herirle físicamente aun sin siquiera tocarlas.

El trabajo era cada vez más doloroso de sobrellevar, trataba a Hank cual desagradable extraño y una vez en casa se encerraba, ignorando cada golpe y sus llamadas preocupadas preguntando por él. Cada noche y en silencio, se desnuda y llora, viendo como las flores se extendían sobre su cuerpo.

La mirada de dolor que posaba en los ojos de su compañero cada vez que lo ignoraba o trataba despectivamente lo hacía sentir más y más culpable, pero era mejor alejarse; de esa forma, su humano favorito sentiría menos dolor cuando muera. Connor había decidido no decirle a nadie lo que le estaba pasando, estaba casi decidido tirarse a un río y dejar que la fría agua congelara sus circuitos hasta la muerte.

Es un cobarde. Por ocultar sus sentimientos por Hank. Por ocultar su enfermedad de él y preocuparle. Es un maldito cobarde.

Esta noche no es diferente, es su día libre, pero Connor no había dejado su habitación ni una vez. Hank ya había golpeado dos veces la puerta y Sumo arañado su puerta una vez, pero nunca respondió. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y se había quitado su camisa para mirarse a sí mismo mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Las flores estaban peor, mucho peor. Específicamente, las que están alrededor de su bomba de _thirium_ , donde jonquils, narcisos silvestres y margaritas estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Algunas apenas estaban alcanzando su punto máximo de color, mientras que otras ya habían florecido completamente, su cuerpo le dolía más y más con el pasar de los días y por momentos, Connor no quería mover ni uno solo de sus músculos sintéticos.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que algo se quebrara entre Hank y él, esta parecía ser esa noche. Otro golpe de la puerta sonó más fuerte de lo habitual, antes que una voz fuerte pero sobria se escuchara.

— ¡Connor, abre la maldita puerta! Estoy cansado de lo que sea que fuera esto. ¡Háblame, para que pueda entender por qué estás molesto conmigo! — Era claro que Hank pensaría que había hecho algo mal cuando no era cierto, debió de haber sabido que Hank siempre asumía lo peor de sí.

Connor colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas, apretándolas contra ellas a pesar que no hacía casi nada para amortiguar los sonidos de gritos y golpes repetirse continuamente. Un golpe, más fuerte que los anteriores, retumbó por toda la habitación y Connor se estremeció. De una patada, Hank abrió la puerta lleno de frustración y se paró en la entrada aun sin adentrarse a la habitación. Su pecho se mostraba agitado y daba respiraciones pesadas del enojo pero sólo lo miró. Connor sabía que vió las flores, el entendimiento le invadió pero la ira no desapareció.

Avanzó y agarró el brazo de Connor, lo puso de pie de un jalón y le gritó en cuanto tuvo su rostro frente a sí.

— ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo?! ¡¿No pensaste en decírmelo, joder!? — Apretó sus dedos sobre las plantas en su brazo, y no pudo callar el grito de dolor que soltó e intentar retirar su muñeca del fuerte agarre de Hank.

— ¡Para, para! —Jadeó y repitió una y otra vez hasta que no pudo más y suplicó entre lágrimas—. ¡Por favor, me duele, detente!— Sus nervios se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo en llamas hasta que Hank lentamente le dejó ir, seguramente esperando que Connor huya de su presencia. En su lugar, Connor se dejó caer contra él, colocando su frente contra su pecho y evitando presionar sus pechos juntos para que los brotes no topasen ni tiren con nada—. No sabía cómo decírtelo, Hank.

Su toque fue indeciso, pero aun así Hank envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Connor, sosteniéndolo cerca de sí, sin presionar.

— Me he estado preguntando la razón de que me estés evitando, no recordaba haberte hecho algo pero has estado actuando como si le hubiera disparado a Sumo… —La voz de Hank se quebró, llevando una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Connor, acunándola con afecto.

— ¡Lo sé! —Lloró incapaz de detener el patético tropiezo y entrecortes de sus palabras—. He sido horrible contigo, ¡es imperdonable! Sólo… E-estaba _tan_ asustado, Hank. ¿Podrías perdonarme?— Podía sentir el calor de sus lágrimas al correr por sus mejillas.

—Todavía estoy muy molesto, pero… pero puedo entender por qué lo hiciste. Yo era así cuando nos conocimos. Diablos, actué así los primeros meses que te quedaste a dormir en mi sofá. Resolveremos esto, tenemos tiempo… No voy a perderte, me niego a hacerlo. —Hank lo separó un poco de sí para mirarlo a los ojos, cuidando donde colocaba sus manos—. Haré lo que haga falta para ayudarte, espero que lo sepas, Connor.

Él solo atinó a asentir levemente y a limpiarse sus mejillas rápidamente.

—No fue tan malo al principio, pero últimamente se han vuelto tan dolorosas que se ha vuelto difícil de ignorarlo. —Connor se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su cama donde se sentó en ella seguido de Hank, observando algunas de las flores más cercanas a él.

—No he estado al tanto de la investigación, ¿qué es lo que sabemos hasta ahora?

Connor tragó con dificultad, sintiendo su garganta estrujarse en un intento inconsciente de no hablar, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

—Es una enfermedad exclusiva para androides, específicamente para los androides que están enamorados y no son correspondidos. Nadie está seguro de cómo o por qué inició, hasta este momento es un misterio.

— ¿Amor? —La voz de Hank se escuchó contenida por un momento, como si no tuviera aliento. —Joder, ¿quién no podría amarte? —Su voz sonó suave, casi en un tono juguetón pero con un toque ofendido en ella —. Esa persona es con la que pensabas ese día, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no creo que se sienta de la misma manera.

—No lo creo. ¿Quieres decir que no se lo has dicho aun? Pues si esto es producto del amor, tienes que ser honesto sobre ello, tienes que hacerle frente. Eres un chico listo, Connor. Y estoy seguro… estoy seguro que quien quiera que sea la persona que recibe tus sentimientos por una razón, es probable que también se preocupe por ti. —Connor podía jurar que escuchó la voz de Hank vacilante, tratando de ser fuerte, pero hay algo en su tono que no pudo interpretar.

—Y si no lo hace, estoy condenado de todos modos. Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo más a este paso. —Estaba asustado ante la idea de renunciar a sus sentimientos para poder vivir, recordando cómo se había sentido los días que todavía no había sido desviado y pensando que podría volver a estar así. Le daba miedo casi más que la propia muerte, ciertamente lo asustaba lo suficiente como para que no le dijera nada a Hank hasta este momento.

Sabía desde el principio que tendría que tomar una decisión cuando el inminente final llegase pero parece que Hank había decidido por él, era el momento de la verdad. Su relación iba a cambiar de una manera u otra, las probabilidades de ser correspondido eran buenas para Connor, pero sus emociones le recordaban que siempre existía la posibilidad de un rechazo.

—Hank es… eres tú. — Confesó mientras una sonrisa temblorosa tiraba de sus labios y frotaba sus manos contra sus párpados para retirar las pocas lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos —. Te amo tanto, pero no quiero asustarte o hacer cosas raras —Por no decir que no quería forzar a Hank a tener que fingir amarle sólo porque pensó que Connor moriría, pero el peligris era una persona tan dolorosamente transparente que podía ver que no haría eso.

— ¿Yo? Pero so-, mierda Connor… si me lo hubieras dicho antes —El mayor agarró un poco más fuerte a Connor sin llegar a lastimarle y lo abrazó así como le dio un beso sobre su coronilla —Estoy bastante seguro de que te amo, chico. Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas entre nosotros. —Sólo eso, sólo eso fue todo lo que necesito, y el dolor que Connor sintió por todo su cuerpo disminuyó por todo su cuerpo en un instante. Las flores todavía permanecían en su lugar pero el dolor se había desvanecido y sus hombros eran capaces de relajarse.

—Prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme una mierda así, de lo contrario la próxima vez juro por Dios que te daré un golpe tan fuerte que —Hank le amenazó, pero se detuvo cuando Connor rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

— ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!

—Es una lástima que esta cosa sea mortal, te ves realmente lindo con todas estas flores en ti. —Para ese momento, muchas flores habían empezado a caer al haber sido privadas de su fuente de crecimiento —. Tampoco te había visto llorar antes, eso apesta.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa antes que Hank volviera a preguntar.

—Creo que conozco algunas. ¿Estas son margaritas? ¿Qué significan?

—Creo que amor leal, o algo por el estilo. —Tocó una con sus dedos y la arrancó con una pequeña mueca de dolor, aunque definitivamente no dolían tanto como antes.

—Te quedan —Hank le respondió —. Sin duda, un tipo leal.

—No —Sonríe y sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento de negación— creo que las margaritas te convienen más a ti que a mí. —Juguetonamente, coloca la flor entre el cabello de Hank, la pequeña flor cuyo centro era de un amarillo brillante destacaba contra el tono canoso del cabello del mayor.

Connor decidió que las flores tenían sentido, el amor realmente se parecía a una flor. Si se trata bien y se daba a la persona adecuada para cuidarla, puede florecer más allá de su belleza; y de ser lo contrario, se marchitarían y morirían, y uno puede vivir sin él, pero el mundo se vería un poco menos hermoso.

Quiere quedarse con esta flor que todavía está creciendo entre ellos, no está seguro de qué tipo de flor llegará a ser, de qué color o que tan rápido florecerá. Pero era de ellos, y Hank y él la cuidarán juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Me hundiré con este barco.


End file.
